A baby makes 4
by bonesfan31
Summary: Booth and Brennan find out they are adding to their family.
1. Brennans news

Brennan woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick. Slowly she climbed out of bed not wanting to wake Booth. She made it to the bathroom closing the door behind her. A while later Booth woke up noticed her side of their bed was empty, wondering where his wife was. He noticed the light was on in their bathroom and got up to check on her.

"Bones, you ok?"  
"I'm not sure, can you come in here with me?"

He opened the door, noticed she was sitting on the edge of their jacuzzi bathtub and noticed she had been crying.

"Hey Bones, it's just me. He noticed she was holding something in her right hand.

"Booth, I'm pregnant, you're the father".

Booth looked at her with the biggest smile on his face. Booth couldn't stay quiet he was so happy his Bones was having another baby.

"Shhh, you'll wake Christine!"

She took him by the hand, they walked back to their room where they "celebrated" till the sun came up.

They had fallen back to sleep in each other's arms when they heard Christine's little knock at the door. They quickly got dressed and booth opened the door. Christine runs and jumps on their bed wanting to snuggle with her mom. Booth goes down to the kitchen to make his girls his famous pancakes. He sets everything on a tray and starts to head back upstairs. He walks in their room and notices his girls are snuggled up together watching tv.

"Hey you two I made my favorite girls breakfast in bed."

"Oh booth, this is really sweet of you!"

"Thankyou Daddy I love you."

"Christine, how would you feel if daddy and me had another baby?"

"Mommy I would be so happy I want a little brother or little sister."

"Well Christine, mommy is gonna have a new baby!"

"Is it true mommy?" "Yes, Christine you are gonna be a big sister."

"Oh boy mommy I'm very happy I can't wait to be a big sister!"

Booth and Brennan are relieved Christine was excited.

"Now we can tell Parker and all of our friends."

"Oh booth, can't we keep this between us just for a little while? I mean we can tell Parker but that's it."

"Sure Bones, but we can't keep quiet forever eventually someone is gonna notice."

"I know Booth, I promise we will tell people soon." Booth leans in to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

A few weeks go by and Brennan has her first doctors appointment. Booth, Brennan and Christine are in the waiting room.

"Temperance Brennan the doctor will see you now."

They all head back to an exam room and Brennan is set up for the first ultrasound.

"Alright Temperance let's see your baby."

Booth is sitting next to Brennan with Christine in his lap.

"Look Christine there's the baby!"

"Oh Daddy what is it, is it a baby girl or boy?"

"Well, Dr what is it?"

"Congratulations Dr. brennan your having a baby boy!"

"Oh my god Bones a baby boy!"

"Christine did you hear, you're gonna have a baby brother!"

"Daddy I'll be the bestest big sister ever I promise!"

" I know you will princess, I know!"

Christine jumps off Booths lap and Booth stands up to give his wife a quick kiss. Booth can hardly keep a straight face neither can Brennan.

Booth drives Brennan to the Jeffersonian so she can get started at work. Brennan helps Christine out of the car then booth goes to park the truck. They all head inside the Jeffersonian. In walks Brennan followed by Christine with Booth catching up. Brennan sees her best friend Angela and tells her to gather everyone in her office she has some news.

Angela gathers Wendell, hodgins, cam and Caroline in Brennans office.

"So, what's the big news?"

"Booth and I are expecting a baby. We are having a boy!"

"Oh sweetie that's terrific, congrats Booth!"

"Yeah Congrats Dr. B! Congrats Booth we are so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks everyone!"

Later Booth heads over to the FBI so he can tell a few of his closest sends a quick text to aubrey.

Aubrey, gather a few of the agents in my office i have some news to share!

Booth walks In his office sits down at his desk. Aubrey walks in, along with a few other agents that are close friends of Booths.

"Hey Booth I got your text what's up?"

"Guys Bones and I are expecting another baby, it's gonna be a boy!"

"Congrats Booth! We are all so happy for you and Dr Brennan!"

"Thanks guys we are so excited!"

"Booth, let's all go celebrate tonight at the founding fathers my treat"

There's a knock at the door.

"Booth what's going on in here?"

"Sir, Bones and I are expecting again it's gonna be a boy!"

" Booth my boy congrats. Thankyou sir, we are very excited."


	2. telling people

"Booth take the rest of the day off, go be with temperance and that beautiful daughter of yours!"

"Oh, sir thankyou so much."

Booth heads back out of the Hoover building and pulls out his phone. He sends Brennan a text.

"Hey Bones, the director gave me the day off I'm heading over to pick you and Christine up! Love, Booth!"

Brennan gets an alert on her phone and sees a text from booth. She lets Angela know she's leaving for the day and heads over to pick up Christine.

"Hi, mommy hi baby. Daddy wants to spend the day with us so I came to get you!" "Oh mommy I'm having fun here with my friends can I stay?" "Sure honey I'll let Aunt Angela know, and she will pick you up later ok?"

Brennan texts Angela and asks if her and hodgins can watch christine for the night. "Sure sweetie her and micheal can have a sleepover it's fine."

"Thankyou Angela." "Don't worry about anything sweetie go have a good time with that hunky husband of yours!"

Before Booth reaches the Jeffersonian he stops off at a local florist. "Hi, do you have a dozen daffodils I can buy? It's for my wife."" We just found out we are expecting a baby boy! "

"Congrats Mr Booth, please tell Dr Brennan congrats for us."

"Thankyou I sure will."" Oh btw Mr Booth no charge for the flowers!"

Booth arrives back at the Jeffersonian and sees Brennan outside. "Hey Bones, where's Christine?" "Christine would rather stay with her friends."" Well Bones in that case, let's go celebrate just the two of us".

"But booth, it's...she's silenced by a passionate kiss from Booth."

They arrive back at home where booth can hardly unlock the door because brennan is nibbling on his ear. "Hey, hey bones wait till we get inside geez what will the neighbors think?"

Booth quickly shuts the door and Brennan is un tucking his shirt and trying to get his tie off. She successfully removes his tie, and starts to work on his shirt buttons.

He stops her.

"Bones let's take this upstairs ok?"

They quickly make it upstairs and clothes start flying everywhere! Booth starts passionately kissing brennan and leads them to their bed. "Wait a minute booth, I'll be right back."

Booth climbs in their bed tossing his boxers to the floor. "Alright booth, I'm ready."

Brennan walks out wearing the lingerie he bought her after Christine was born.

Booth sees his wife and cannot get any words out. Brennan climbs into bed and snuggles up against booth. She starts kissing his neck making her way down his chest. She stops and makes her way back up to his lips. He flips them over so now he's on top of her. He unties her lingerie. He tosses it to the floor next to his boxers. He starts kissing down her neck, and then to her breasts.

They start passionately making love. They fall asleep in each other's arms. Booth has his arms around her waist and their fingers are intertwined. Several hours pass by. Booth wakes up, looks at the woman lying next to him and kisses her shoulder.

"Mmm hi booth, I'm sorry I dozed off like that."

" I'm not Bones, I fell asleep with my beautiful wife next to me."

"Aww thankyou Booth I love you too!"

Booth asks if Brennan is hungry. "Let's order from that Thai place we like, they deliver!"

Booth picks up his phone on the nightstand and dials up the Thai food restaurant. While Booth is ordering Brennan climbs out of bed to find her robe. She notices a missed text message on her phone.

She opens the text and there is a picture of Angela and Christine. Brennan smiles and places her phone back down. Booth let's her know it's on it way so she heads to the bathroom to shower. While Brennan is in the shower booth runs downstairs to answer the door. He was in a hurry and didn't realize he was only wearing boxers. Sir, your total is $34.

Booth closes the door and takes the bags upstairs to their room. Booth heard the shower turn off and the door open. She walks out wearing one of booths FBI sweatshirts. She notices booth has set up a little picnic on the floor.

"I'm starving let's eat."

Brennan is sitting eating her favorite veggie and Thai noodles. Booth meanwhile has some kinda spicy chicken dish. Woah Bones, slow down, we've got all day no need to rush eating.

After the cleanup the mess Brennan wants to call Angela to check on Christine.

"Hi, Angela how christine?" "oh Bren her and micheal Vincent are watching a movie she's fine sweetie don't worry!"

Booth walks over to Brennan and pulls her hair back and starts to nibble on her earlobe. Hi Angela, Bye Angela booth says into her phone. Angela hangs up.


	3. a close call

They end up on the bed again, and brennan can't get out of her sweatshirt fast enough.

"Mmm Bones, you smell so good, is that new shampoo?" "No it's probably some Thai food I spilled on your sweatshirt."

"Well then let's get that shirt off of you "*wink wink*. He pulls her sweatshirt over her head and notices she's not wearing a bra.

"Booth now that I'm pregnant again my clothes don't fit me right."

Booth begins to nibble on her earlobe, making his way down her neck. He kisses her shoulder, moving down to her breasts giving each one attention.

"Bones, you are so beautiful, I feel like the luckiest man alive. I'm married to my best friend, and we make beautiful babies together."

He wraps his arms around her waist paying attention to the baby bump.

Booth feels the baby kick.

"Bones, was that a kick?"

"Yeah booth the baby knows your voice."

"Hi, little baby it's daddy"" I can't wait to meet you."

"Aww Booth you are such a great dad to Parker and Christine I know this baby will be lucky too."

" Aww Bones that really means a lot to me. She turns so she can face booth. Booth, make love to me."

He kisses her neck, nibbling her earlobe along the way down. He pulls her close to him and begins a trail of kisses down her body. He takes his hand and places it on her butt giving it a little squeeze. She then takes her free hand and grabs his butt playfully. They both stare into each other's eyes his turning darker and hers getting bluer.

"Booth I love you so much. I'm so lucky to be your wife and the mother of your children. "

"I'm the one who's lucky, I'm married to my best friend and we make beautiful babies."

He begins kissing her more passionately. Leaving trails of kisses down her neck, he stops when he reaches her breasts.

"You ok Bones?"

"I find that my breasts are more sensitive this pregnancy than when I was pregnant with Christine."

"Well they certainly are bigger than before."

"I know I find that my clothes don't fit me well. I will ask Angela to go shopping for new clothes when she brings Christine."

Booth starts kissing her his hands are roaming her body resting on her hips. He pulls her closer to him. She wraps her legs around his hips and rolls them over so she's on top of him. She nibbles his earlobe the way he likes sending goosebumps on his skin. She can feel him getting turned on by this. His eyes becoming darker.

An hour later they are sound asleep. She's resting her head on his chest, and he's got his arm around her waist. He feels the baby kick. He smiles and goes back to sleep. Half hour later the doorbell rings.

"Hey, Bones I think that's Angela and Christine."

Booth climbs out of bed and throws on some sweat pants and one of his flyers shirts. He runs downstairs and opens the door.

"Hey Angela thanks for watching over my little princess bones and I REALLY appreciate it." "No problem big man, how's Brennan? She's good"

"hey Bones Angela is here with Christine."

Brennan walks downstairs to greet Angela.

"Angela thankyou for watching Christine."

"Sure sweetie anytime you guys need it."

"Angela would you like some tea?" They head into the kitchen.

"So, you and Booth look very satisfied." Brennan blushes.

"Oh do I look bad Angela?"

"No, sweetie your fine.

" Speaking of looks I'm starting to outgrow my clothes I find wearing Booths shirts very comfortable."

"How about we go shopping for you, we leave Booth with Christine and Michael and go have a girls afternoon?"

Sure Angela let me tell booth I'm leaving.

They arrive at local boutique. Angela sees a few tops Brennan should try on.

"Hey Angela I should also look for some new Bras, I find in my current state I can no longer fit mine. I had to go bra less last night. Booth seemed very happy about that."

"I bet he was very happy!" "I should go try these on."

Brennan is in one of the dressing rooms and hears a familiar voice. It's Hannah Burley Booths ex.

"Hmm what is she doing in d.c?"

So Brennan finishes in the dressing room and heads to the counter with Angela. Hannah is in front of them checking out. Hannah turns to leave and bumps into Angela.

"Hey Angela, Hello Temperance."

"Hello Hannah what are you doing back in D.C.?"

I'm a reporter for Fox News. I'm in town working on a story."

" So how are things with you Temperance?"

"Well I'm quite well thankyou. I'm married now. I have a daughter her name is Christine."

"That's great temperance, how Seeley?"

"He's doing great." "I will have to drop by the Hoover and see him. Well I should get going. Good to see you Temperance, Bye Angela."

"Awkward, very awkward"

" what was that Angela?"

"Oh nothing lets go to another shop. So, Bren didn't that seem strange to see her?"

"I did find it rather unpleasant seeing her if that's what you mean?"

"Yes sweetie after all she's booths ex girlfriend." "

"I have nothing against her Angela that was 4 years ago. Besides, Booth and I are married now I have nothing to worry about."

" I know sweetie I was there!"


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive back at B&Bs house. Angela and Brennan collect her bags and head into the house. They notice it's very quiet inside. Angela walks into the living room and finds both Christine and Michael Vincent are asleep next to booth who's also sleeping.

"It looks like the kids wore booth out Bren"

" it's probably both Angela lol. Let's go in to the kitchen so we don't wake them."

"Too late"

Booth climbs out from under the kids and heads towards the kitchen.

"I thought I heard a car pull up."

" Sorry to wake you Booth."

"I didn't mean to nod off like that guess those two wore me out."

"Sweetie I should probably get going anyway it's getting late."

" Angela I'll carry Michael Vincent for you, Bones go wake up Christine and help her to bed."

"Angela thank you for the lovely afternoon and dinner."

"See you at work tomorrow goodnight!"

Brennan wakes up a sleepy Christine.

"Hi baby did you have fun with Michael Vincent this afternoon?"

"I sure did mommy. Daddy played hide and seek with us it was fun. Then he read us a story and made us Mac and cheese and we made ice cream sundaes."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It really was daddy hid in the treehouse and almost got stuck it was so funny."

" You're daddy is very funny baby. Im gonna help you get a bath and tuck you in bed ok?"

Brennan gets Christine's bath ready and adds a few toys. Christine climbs in the tub and plays with her rubber duck. Brennan hears booth coming down the hall. "

Well there you two are I was looking for my two favorite girls. "

"I told mommy you almost got stuck in the treehouse."

"Booth you shouldn't go up there with your bad back."

"Bones I was fine I promise."

" Just be careful booth."

"Booth I will have a talk with you later!"

"Goodnight Christine we love you."

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy I love you."

Booth closes the door to Christine's room.

"So, bones how did your shopping go with Angela?"

"Very well I managed to find some larger bras and some dresses. I also bought some lingerie too."

"Oh I might need to see this "lingerie" to make sure I like it."

"Oh booth I trust you will like it very much!"

"Well put it on and let me see :)"

Brennan walks out of their master bathroom.

"Well booth, how do you like it?"

It was lacy and black and sheer.

"Wow Bones...wow. You look so beautiful."

"Really it's not to much?"

"No bones it could never be too much. I'll show you how much I love it."

He pulls her closer and kisses her so passionately. His hands start to roam her body. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks them to their bed.

"God bones you are so sexy and gorgeous."

He starts nibbling her ear and making a trail of kisses down her neck. He unties her robe and let's it fall off of her shoulders.

"Wow bones you are even more beautiful when your pregnant."

She unties the drawstring of his sweatpants. She slides them down his hips and notices he's not wearing boxers. He pulls his sweatpants off and throws them across the room. He then unhooks her bra and tosses it next to his sweatpants. Next he hooks his thumb into her panties and slides them down and off. He starts kissing down her neck and playfully biting at her neck. He moves to her lips and parts them with his tongue. His hands move down her body sending shivers down her body.

She stops him for a minute.

"Booth, booth the baby he's kicking you wanna feel it?"

He places his hand on her growing bump.

"Hi buddy it's daddy"

he kicks booths hand.

"Wow bones our son is active tonight."

"He's been active a lot today I had to rest a lot while I was out."

"Hey buddy don't tire your mommy out too much ok?"

He kicks again.

"I don't remember Parker being this active."

"Well this baby takes after me booth I'm an active person."

"Alright buddy time to go to sleep ok? Your mommy needs her rest."

"Booth I'm still in the mood for intercourse."

"Bones! Not around the baby."

"Booth he knows we have sex, it's no big deal."

"Forget it bones you've ruined the moment"

."Now I'm afraid to have sex bones, I'm afraid it will scar him for life. "

"No you won't booth, it's perfectly fine to have sexual intercourse while a woman is pregnant."

"If you don't believe me ask the dr tomorrow during my 5 month checkup."

"Look Bones, I believe you, I do."

"Thanks Booth."

He kisses her forehead. "Let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight Booth I love you."

"Goodnight Bones I love you."

So booth and Brennan head over to see Dr. Hart.

"So Temperance, Seeley lets see how your little boy is doing shall we? "

"He's been very active the last few nights while me and booth were having sex."

"BONES! the doctor doesn't need to know that!"

"Seeley it's totally fine to engage in sex during pregnancy it's perfectly safe!"

"Told you Booth!"

"Let's see your little boy shall we?"

"Oh wow Bones look at that he's waving at me, hey bud it's your daddy I can't wait to meet you."

Brennan feels a strong kick.

"Looks like he is eager to meet you too Booth."

They all laugh.

"Looks like you two have a future soccer player!"

"Or hockey Booth loves hockey."

"Yeah doc my favorite team is the flyers. I'm a season ticket holder and part time coach."

Booth drives Brennan over to the lab so she can catch up on some paperwork.

"Hello Dr. Brennan how nice to see you."

"Nice to see you Micah, you remember my husband Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Yes Agent Booth great seeing you sir."

"You can call me Booth."

They walk down to Brennan's office.

"Booth this might take several hours are you sure you wanna hang around the lab all afternoon?"

"Bones I'm fine besides max is watching Christine for us and the flyers aren't playing today."

About 3 hours later Max arrives at the lab with Christine. Brennan hears a knock at her door.

"Hi Dad, hi baby did you have fun with grandpa today?"

"We went to the zoo and saw lots of animals. We saw monkeys, Tigers, lions and a parrot."

"That sounds like fun baby"

"it was a lot of fun mommy the monkeys were so silly."

"Dad, thankyou for taking care of Christine for us today."

"Oh it was my pleasure Tempe I love spending time with her."

"Hey max thankyou for watching her for us we really appreciate it."

"Daddy we saw lots of animals at the zoo today."

"Well Christine come sit over here while mommy and grandpa talk I wanna hear all about it."

Christine climbs in booths lap.

"Well I saw a camel, and he spits. I also saw a monkey, a lion, a tiger and a fox. The monkeys were eating bananas."

"Dad, would you like to feel your grandson kick?"

"Hi, there it's your grandpa max I can't wait to see you."

Max feels the baby kick.

"Wow Tempe he sure is an active one. Reminds me of Russ when your mom was pregnant."

"So Russ kicked a lot too?"

"Yep kept your mom up at night. In fact you were an active baby too I recall."

"Dad we wanna name him after Booths grandfather is that ok?"

"Tempe I think that is a wonderful idea. I know how much he meant to Booth and to you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Tempe I should probably get going."

"Dad thanks for everything today."

"Christine come say goodbye to grandpa."

"Bye bye grandpa I love you."

"Bye sweetheart I'll see you soon ok?"

"Bye Tempe, bye Booth."

"Well Bones I think Christine and I are ready to go home are you almost done?"

" I just need to pack up my laptop and some papers and I will be done."

"Booth, I'm getting a bit hungry I think we should stop at the diner on the way home."

"Sure Bones i think we can manage that how about you Christine, you wanna have dinner at the diner tonight?"

She nods her head yes.

"Booth I told my dad we are going to name the baby after your grandfather."

"How did he take it?"

"He thought it was a nice idea in memory of him."

"It really is Bones, pops was like a father to me and to name our son after him is the greatest idea."

They arrive at the diner. Booth opens the door for Brennan and Christine. Brennan walks in with Christine followed by Booth. They take a seat at their usual table by the window. "

Mommy, can we have pie for dinner?"

"Yeah Bones can we?"

Booth works his charm smile on Brennan.

"You two can have pie for desert."

"I want the chicken nuggets for dinner."

"I'm going to get a veggie burger with onions and some French fries."

"And I'll have the steak dinner."

After they finish eating Booth talks about pie.

" I think I'll have some good old American apple pie with ice cream ontop."

"Can I have cherry pie daddy?"

"Bones, you want any pie?"

"Booth normally I would love a slice but since I'm pregnant the sight of pie makes me nauseous. I think I'll have a banana split for desert with lots of hot fudge on it."

After they finish eating desert, Brennan feels another strong kick followed by a second one.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to have eaten all of that food."" Christine you wanna feel the baby kick? Here put your hand right here."

Christine laughs." is that him mommy?"

"It is sweetheart you can talk to him if you want to."

"Hi baby brother it's me Christine I love you."

Christine kisses Brennan's belly.

"Ok girls let's head home it's getting late."

Christine falls asleep on the way home.

"Booth I think I ate too much at the diner tonight I think I have indigestion or the baby didn't like all that food."

Booth places his hand on her belly.

"Woah Bones he's really kicking you tonight maybe that wasn't such a good idea to eat so much. Hey buddy go easy on your mom there, she's sorry she ate too much."

" I'm sorry you don't feel good Bones anything I can do?"

When we get home I'd like some hot tea and a bubble bath.

They arrive back home.

"Booth can you carry Christine?"

"Ill unlock the door for you."

"Christine were home now daddy is gonna carry you ok?"

"Hi, princess. Hi daddy."

Christine wraps her little arms around booths neck as he carries her inside.

"Booth just lie her on the couch she's asleep."

"Bones ill get your hot bubble bath ready for you right now ok?"

Brennan walks in their master bathroom. She notices Booth has lit candles and scattered rose petals on the floor. Booth walks in just as Brennan is climbing in the tub.

"How do you like it Bones?"

"It's perfect Booth it's missing one thing though."

"What's that Bones?"

"You in here with me Booth."

Booth climbs in behind her. He wraps his strong arms around her.

"Now this is so relaxing booth I love it thankyou."

"Bones you deserve it."

Booth places his hand on her belly.

"Looks like he's settled now too."

"I'm starting to feel much better now how about you Booth?"

"We better get out of this tub soon Bones I'm getting sleepy!" Booth climbs out, grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He grabs Brennan her robe.

"Booth, I don't know if I can fit that right now, can I borrow one of your tshirts?"

"Sure Bones I know exactly which one!"

He grabs his philly flyers shirt from the drawer.

"Wow Bones, wow."

"Is there something wrong Booth?"

"No you look hot wearing my tshirt."

"I do find it very cozy."

"It's one of favorite shirts."

"It's now my favorite one of yours Booth."

Brennan climbs into their bed and pulls up the covers. Booth is still in just the towel.

"Booth are you coming to bed soon?"

"Yeah I can't seem to find my sweats, have you seen them?"

"Booth, why do you need them? I wouldn't mind if you slept naked."

"Bones, I've gotta wake Christine and take her to bed remember?"

"Booth she's fine on the couch. Please come to bed. Me and the baby miss you."

Booth climbs in their bed.

"I gotta rub da belly and kiss the belly". Hello little baby it's your daddy."

"Bones, I love you and our kids so much. I'm so blessed, I have the most beautiful wife in the world, great kids, and a beautiful son on the way."

"I love our life Booth I wouldn't change anything."

Brennan slides up next to booth and places her head on his shoulder. Booth places a kiss on the top of her head, and pulls her closer. Brennan closes her eyes, followed by booth. A little while later Brennan climbs out of bed to check on Christine. She notices Christine is still under a blanket on the couch. Brennan decides to sleep on the couch next to Christine. She lies down on the other end of the couch and falls to sleep. Christine wakes up sees her mommy on the sofa and curls up next to her.

A few hours later the sun comes up. Booth rolls over in bed to find her side empty.

"Hmm I wonder where Bones is."

Booth races out of bed and finds his captain America underwear and his bathrobe. He takes off down the stairs.

"Bones, hey where are you? Bones?"

He walks into their living room and over to the couch. He sees Bones and Christine together on the couch asleep.

"Oh thankgod there you two are."

" Good morning Booth"

, "Good morning daddy"

."I'm sorry booth I got up to check on her and must have dozed off."

"Bones I got so worried when you were not in our bed."

"I'm fine Booth, and so is the baby he's already kicking me."

"Bones your six and half months pregnant of course I worry."

"Daddy can you make us some pancakes?"

"Sure pumpkin I'll even let you help me. Mommy is gonna get a little more rest while we make them."

"Booth I'm very capable of helping too."

"I know bones but you need to take it easy."

"Alright Christine what kind shall we make?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Then chocolate chip it is!"

"Christine you can pour in the chocolate chips. I'll crack some eggs, and add flour. Now let's mix everything together ok?"

"You can help me stir the batter. Now we need to get a frying pan and start cooking!"

"Would you set the table for us while I cook?"

"Yes daddy."

"Christine you are gonna be a great big sister."

"I'm gonna teach him lots of stuff. I'll play tea party with him, dress up."

"What's this about playing tea party?"

"I was telling daddy I want to play tea party with my baby brother."

"Sorry Bones we didn't wanna wake you."

"I couldn't sleep anyway booth I can't seem to find a comfortable position."

"Little guy giving you trouble?"

"He's very restless this morning."

Hey, little guy be careful with your mommy ok?"

"I will go ahead and sit at the table with Christine."

"The pancakes are just about ready girls."

"They smell very good Booth."

"I helped daddy make them I put in the chocolate chips."

"Was it fun cooking with daddy?"

"Yes mommy he's the best daddy ever."

"Your daddy sure is baby."

Booth turns around and smiles at Brennan.


	6. hodgins new toy

"Ok girls here are my famous pancakes!"

"They look delicious daddy."

"Thanks for being my helper pumpkin."

"You're welcome daddy."

"Oh booth these are delicious."

"Bones don't tell me it was Christine's help!"

"Well then Christine excellent pancakes this morning." "Thankyou mommy I had fun helping daddy cook."

"Well booth, I will thankyou personally later :)."

Booth leans over and lightly kisses Brennan, he winks back at her.

Brennan's phone rings.

"Hi, Angela."

"Bren Michael Vincent was wondering If Christine could come over to play."

"Christine, would you like to go to aunt Angela's and uncles jacks to play with Michael Vincent?"

"Oh mommy I'd really love to can we go right now?"

"Christine would love to"

"oh that's so great."

"We can bring her over around 1 is that ok?"

"Sure I'll make lunch and we can girl talk while Jack shows booth his new remote controlled airplane."

"Sounds great Angela we will see you then."

"Booth?"

"That was Angela she's invited us over for lunch and Christine and Michael can play together."

"She said Hodgins got some new airplane he wants to show you. "

"What time are we supposed to be there?"

"I told Angela around 1 if that's ok?"

"Oh that's perfect."

"So we have about 2 hours to ourselves and I wanna thankyou personally for that breakfast."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"We could go upstairs and have sex"..."um bones your forgetting Christine."

"Booth we can lock..."

...he pulls her close and kisses her before she can her sentence out. Booth and Brennan sneak upstairs to their room. Booth makes sure the door is locked. Booth starts pulling off his tee shirt and throwing it in the corner. Next he helps Brennan out of her nightshirt and throws it aside. Brennan unties the drawstring on booths sweatpants and he pulls them off and throws them. They both crash onto the bed, him hovering over her and kissing her neck and biting her earlobe. He moves down to give her breasts some attention noticing they are getting larger as her pregnancy moves along. Brennan wraps her legs around booth and she can tell he's ready for her.

After 45 minutes of love making Booth collapses in exhaustion next to Brennan. "Wow Bones you really liked your breakfast this morning."

"I found it very satisfying Booth, so did I Bones, so did I."

"We should probably get a shower before we head over to Angela's. And by shower I mean separate showers booth!"

"But Bones, I like it when we shower together! Booth I promise tonight we can make love in the shower."

Booth climbs out of bed and runs towards the bathroom.

15 minutes later booth comes out of their bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. Brennan is all flustered from seeing booth half naked.

"I should go get my shower now so we aren't late to Angela's. And I'll get dressed and make sure Christine is ready. Thanks Booth!"

Booth gets dressed and heads over to Christine's room. "Hey princess it's almost time to go to Aunt Angela's.

I'm almost ready I wanna bring some of my toys with us daddy."

Booth and Christine hear the bathroom door open signaling Brennan is almost ready.

"Booth where are you?"

"In Christine's room she's almost ready".

"Good I don't want to be late getting to Angela's."

"Bones we have plenty of time to get there don't worry."

"Sorry booth I find I'm more emotional this pregnancy than I was with Christine."

"Everything's gonna be fine bones I promise."

Booth heads out to the car with Christine while Brennan gets her shoes on.

"Hey Bones were ready where are you?"

"Trying to put on my shoes but I'm finding it a very difficult task since I can no longer see my feet."

"It's ok bones I'll help you."

"I'm sorry booth I don't know why I'm like this."

Booth helps Brennan put on her flats and they finally head outside.

"I will call Angela and let her know we are on the way."

Booth pulls out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Daddy can we sing the Bone song?"

"Sure princess mommy can sing with us too."

Brennan starts the song her way.

"Bones that's not the words."

"Booth I made up my own song with the help of dr Edison the other day and I want to teach it to Christine."

"Are you sure that's a good idea bones she's only 4."

Brennan takes her phone out to text Angela.

"Hey Ang we are on the way. Be there soon."

Angela replies back.

"So happy you guys are coming!"

Ten minutes later they arrive. Booth pulls up to a large well landscaped house. They walk up the driveway and are greeted by Hodgins and Michael Vincent.

"Hey Guys glad you could make it. Angela is in the kitchen working on lunch, and Michael Vincent is In His treehouse you can go up and see him Christine."

"So booth wanna see my airplane?"

"Sure bug boy lets go!" Hodgins leads them to a big garage on the other side of the property.

Jack opens the garage door revealing a large 2 person airplane.

"Woah I thought Angela meant a toy plane not this. Hodgins this is amazing did you build this?"

"Yep my own little experiment."

"Can we take it for a ride?"

"Sure booth let's go. I will text Angela and let her know we are Leaving."

"Ang, taking the airplane for a spin with booth be back later. Love Hodgins."

"Alright let's climb aboard!"

Jack starts the plane up and begins to guide it off the ground.

"Woah look at that view Hodgins it's amazing."

"Yeah you haven't seen nothing yet there's more to come!"

Booth takes out his phone and snaps a few photos.

"Hey booth you wanna fly the plane with me?"

"Sure I've flown a plane once before."

"Okay see that control over there?"

"Yeah, that's gonna fly the plane."

"So Bren how are feeling?"

"I'm doing well the baby has been really active the past few days. Haven't gotten a lot of sleep. Booth has been a lot of help with Christine."

"That's good you need to rest up."

Angela notices Brennan rubbing her belly.

"You ok Bren?"

"Yeah he's kicking you wanna feel it?"

" Hey there little guy its your aunt Angie I can't wait to meet you and spoil you! Wow you really weren't kidding that kids gonna be a soccer player!"

Brennan gets a text from Booth.

"Hi Bones wish you could see this view it's amazing. I'm sending you a few pictures. Hodgins is letting me fly a little. Booth"

"Booth sent me some photos of the view. It's breathtaking Ang. Wish I could be up there with booth experiencing it."

"I know you do Bren, I'm sure Hodgins will take you up once the baby is born. I'm looking forward to that."

"So, I'm almost done making lunch and we can eat with the kids while the boys are gone."

"Can I help you with anything Ang? "

"No, sweetie you rest I've got everything. Let me go get Michael Vincent and Christine."

Angela comes back with Christine and Michael Vincent.

"Hi mommy his treehouse is so much fun he has snacks up there and comic books. He also has a bug collection. I got to hold a butterfly and a beetle."

"That's great honey, why don't you two go wash up before we eat? Angela should we let Hodgins and Booth know we are fixing to eat lunch?"

"Bren they are to busy up there with that plane to answer the phone, they're fine. If you want I can send them a text."

Jack, We are gonna go ahead and eat lunch with the kids. Bren isn't feeling well the baby is doing gymnastics in her belly.

"Ok, Bren I texted Jack."

"I'm sorry Ang I don't know why I'm worrying so much."

"Sweetie it's your hormones in overdrive."

"I don't remember being this emotional before with Christine."

"It's ok sweetie trust me."

Angela,  
Flying back now. Told booth about Dr.B. He's concerned about her. He wants to know can he call and talk to her? Jack

"Sweetie Jack and booth are heading back now. Booth wants to know if it's alright to call you."

"Tell him that would be very helpful. The sound his voice is very soothing to me."

"Bren if you want you can go into the living room and talk. You don't mind watching Christine for a bit do you?"

"It's no problem at all sweetie I don't want Christine to know what's going on."

"Thanks Angela"

Jack,  
Brennan says it's fine if booth calls her. Angela

Brennan's phone rings and she sees its booth calling.

"Hey Bones you doing ok?"

"I'm better now that I can hear your voice. I miss you Booth. How far away are you?"" Hey jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Bones wants to know how much longer."

"Oh about 20 minutes till we land."

"Did you hear that Bones, just 20 more minutes ok?"

"I find I will feel better when I see careful booth me and Christine love you very much."

"Bones, I'm fine, Jack is a wonderful pilot. Bones, try to relax ok? All this stress isn't good for our little tiger. Look Bones, I've gotta go we are almost there ok? I love you too Bones. You and Christine mean the world to me."

Ten minutes later Jack eases the landing gear down and guides the plane to the runway.

"Wow Hodgins that was awesome man thanks! No problem Booth. Anytime you and Dr. B want I'll take you her and Angie out."

"Sounds great Hodgins."

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go find out what Angela made us."

"So, Dr B not feeling so great?"

"Yeah she is having a harder time with this pregnancy than when she was expecting Christine."

Angie had a rough start but I helped her.

"That's great Hodgins."

"Wow Angie what smells so good?"

"That would be grilled Chicken Salad sandwiches, a grilled veggie sandwich, and Mac and cheese for Michael and Christine."

"Did I tell you are the best wife ever? Guys she's the best isn't she?"

"Your a lucky man Hodgins."

"Actually Booth we both are very lucky men. We have the most beautiful wives, healthy children, and a great life."

"Amen to that Hodgins."

"He's right Bones, I am a lucky man."

Booth sits down next to Brennan and kisses her cheek.

"Angela this sandwich is quite delicious. Thankyou for doing all of this."

"Oh sweetie it was my pleasure really."

"Christine do you like your Mac and cheese?"

"Yes mommy it's very yummy. Aunt Angela makes the best."

"How about you two? You boys sure are quiet over there."

"Mmm delicious Angela thanks,"

"yeah babe it's great." "Thanks guys I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

"Angela would you mind if I laid down for a little while?"

"No sweetie go ahead, take booth with you I can watch Christine."

"You sure Angela?"

"She's fine Bren I think I'm gonna start a movie for the kids."

"Angela thankyou so much, we will return the favor for you guys!"

"Don't worry about it, just go relax and spend some time with Booth."

"Angela you are the best."

"Christine be good for aunt Angela mommy and daddy need to rest for a little while ok?"


	7. Alone time

"You guys can use the guest room down the hallway."

Booth walks behind Brennan towards the guest room. Brennan opens the door she notices a king size bed, the fireplace has been lit and 2 matching robes are hanging on the back of the door. Along with a handwritten note

Dear Booth & Bren,

You two sit, relax and enjoy each other's company for the night. Try out the new jacuzzi tub, light some candles... Love, Angela & Jack

Brennan relaxes on the bed.

"Hey Bones I can give you a foot massage." Booth sits on the bed and removes her shoes. He picks up her left foot and starts massaging.

"That's just what I needed booth."

Brennan starts feeling relaxed and falls asleep. Booth works on her right foot and then starts getting sleepy himself. He gets up and walks over to his side and lays down next to her. He places a kiss on her forehead and closes his eyes. Two hours later Brennan wakes from her rest. She curls up next to booth and places her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Yes I think your massage helped a lot booth."

"I'm so glad Bones, I was so worried when we were up in the plane. But I'm here now, whatever you need I'll get it."

"Would you make love to me?"

"You mean here in their house, in their guest room? I don't know."

..Brennan gives booth one of her deepest kisses.

"Well in that case."

..booth pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it. Brennan pulls her top over her head and tosses it. Booth starts nibbling her earlobe. Brennan unbuttons his jeans and pulls on the zipper. He slides his jeans down over his knees and kicks them off. Next he unbuttons her pants helping her out of them. Brennan unhooks her bra and throws it. Booth pulls his boxers down and off his body. Brennan manages to remove her panties and tosses them to the floor.

Booth pulls her close and starts kissing down her neck lightly biting her. She slightly giggles.

"Bones, shh we don't want Angela and Hodgins to hear us."

"Booth they are watching a movie with the kids they can't hear us."

"Well in that case Mrs Booth"...he starts tickling Brennan.

Brennan manages to roll him over so she's now on top of him.

"Two can play at this game Booth." She nibbles his earlobe and starts kissing down his neck sending a wave of heat down his body. She kisses his chest and over the scars left from the attack on their home.

She places her hand along his chest over the scars.

"I could have lost you. Booth I was so scared that day. They wouldn't let me see you. I needed to see you, to feel your touch."

Brennan starts crying.

"Bones, hey come here shhh."

Booth pulls her in a hug and kisses her head.

"Hey, Bones look at me. That was months ago. I'm here I'm with you, I'm safe and we are bringing another life into this world." "Booth I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually emotional like I am."

"Bones it's your hormones on overdrive."

"Booth I'm sorry if I ruined our moment."

"It's ok bones there will be plenty more moments."

"You sure booth we could start over?"

"It's fine Bones, we should probably get something to eat. "

Brennan notices a small fridge in the corner. Booth climbs out of bed, walks over to the fridge opens it and finds some small sandwiches, his favorite beer and Brennan's favorite veggie club and a bottle of water.

Booth also finds a note.

Booth & Bren,

I made sure to get Booths favorite beer and Bren I got that veggie club you like. I also left some strawberries and whipped cream for you two. Love, Angela

Booth takes out their sandwiches and the two bottles. He opens the beer and takes a sip. He picks up the sandwiches and heads back to their bed.

"Bones, Angela got that veggie club you like and she made me a sandwich too. She got you water and found my favorite beer. She also left us fresh strawberries and a can of whip cream."

"Hmm a whole can of whipped cream for us"

...Brennan takes the can, shakes it up and sprays some on booth. Brennan starts kissing his chest and licking the whipped cream. Booth starts getting ticklish.

"Now it's my turn Bones."

Booth takes the can, shakes it up and sprays some over her making sure she's covered in whipped cream.

He starts kissing her neck, making his way to her breasts licking the cream off very slowly. This makes Brennan laugh loudly.

"Bones, not so loud ok? Angela is probably listening outside."

"Booth she knows we have a very active sex life!"

"Yeah but I don't want you two comparing me and Hodgins. Bones, you know how Angela loves gossip"

Brennan places a hand on her belly.

"Bones are you ok? Is it the baby?"

Brennan closes her eyes and breathes. Booth places his hand on her belly.

"Hey there tiger, it's daddy."

The baby starts calming down.

"Booth he really seems to calm down when you talk to him."

"Well that's cause he knows my voice and he knows I love him very much bones."

"I too find hearing your voice very soothing."

Booth kisses the top of her head.

"Maybe we should get cleaned up I'm feeling sticky."

Booth starts the water in the jacuzzi tub. Brennan climbs out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. Brennan climbs in the tub and sits down. She notices booth has lit a few candles. Booth makes his way over to the tub and climbs in across from her.

"Feeling any better Bones?"

"A little, though I would feel better in our home, in our bed."

"We can go home if that's what you want to do."

"I hate to, but I would feel a lot better at home in my normal surroundings."

Booth climbs out of the tub and grabs a robe. He offers Brennan a hand with getting out of the tub. She grabs the other robe and walks into the bedroom. Booth is gathering up their clothes from around the room. Booth slips on his boxers and throws on his jeans. Brennan gets dressed and tries to put on her flats but finds it difficult.

"Booth, I hate to ask you but can you help me get my shoes on again?"

Booth manages to get her shoes on once again.

"Let's find Angela and Hodgins and let them know we are leaving."

"But booth,what about Christine?"

"She can stay overnight with them and I'll come by in the morning to pick her up."

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay from us booth?"

"Bones she's fine she's been having a great time today. We can check on her before we leave if you want to ok?"

"Yes, that would ease my mind booth"

Booth and Brennan walk over to Hodgins personal theater room.

"Hey Bren, you feeling better?"

"Not really booth is gonna take me home so I can sleep in my own bed."

"Sweetie I'm sorry you aren't feeling any better. Don't worry about Christine, she can stay here overnight and booth can come by in the morning to pick her up."

"Are you sure Ang?"

"Sweetie she's fine that way booth can take care of you ok?"

"Alright can we say goodnight to her?"

"Christine your mommy isn't feeling good so your daddy is gonna take her home and take care of her."

"Can I stay here with you and uncle Jack?"

"Yes sweetie but first say goodnight to your mommy and daddy ok?"

Christine runs over to booth and he lifts her up.

"Goodnight daddy I love you!"

"Goodnight princess be good for aunt Angela and uncle jack ok?"

" I will daddy I promise."

Booth kisses her little cheek.

"Christine, let's go take you to mommy so she can kiss you goodnight too."

Booth walks over to Brennan carrying Christine.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight baby be good for aunt Angela and uncle jack."

Brennan kisses Christine on her head and gives her a hug. This makes Brennan cry a little.

"Bones, it's gonna be ok Christine is fine."

"I know she is booth I just can't believe she's not a baby anymore."

"Well bones in 2 months she's gonna be a big sister."

"I know booth she's growing up too fast."


	8. The comforts of home

Booth and Brennan arrive back at their home. Once inside Brennan feels calmer and so does the baby.

"Booth, I'm gonna change for bed soon are you coming?"

"I think I'm gonna watch some hockey for a little while then I'll come to bed."

Brennan changes for bed and pulls back the covers. She climbs inside and pulls the covers up. She wanted to read one of her forensic anthropology journals before she falls asleep. An hour goes by and Brennan has dozed off with her book still in her hand. Booth on the other hand is wide awake and yelling at the tv screen.

During the commercial break Booth runs into the kitchen for a beer and some chips. He notices the clock on the stove. It's 4:47 am. He suddenly remembers he has to pick up Christine later at Angela and jacks. Booth turns off the tv and runs upstairs to their room. He is relieved to see Brennan is asleep on her side of the bed. Booth climbs in on his side of the bed and puts his arm around her.

A few more hours pass by and Brennan wakes up, sees his arm around her and smiles. Booth slowly starts to wake up.

"Good morning bones how did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good considering how big I am now. What time did you go to bed?"

"It was late, I lost track of time watching a hockey game. When I came up you were asleep."

"I must have dozed off reading again."

"Yeah, you had a forensic journal in one hand."

Brennan places her hand on her belly. She feels the baby moving around. Brennan takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Bones, are you alright what is it?"

"I feel lightheaded and nauseous. And the baby is kicking me a lot harder today."

"Should we call up Dr Hart and see if he can squeeze us in today?"

"I would feel better if we did Booth."

Booth grabs his phone and hands it to Brennan. Brennan calls up Dr. harts office.

"Hi, this is Temperance Brennan Booth is Dr hart available today. I'm 7 1/2months pregnant and feeling lightheaded and nauseous."

"The baby is also moving around quite a bit more than usual."

"Dr. hart can see you in one hour Temperance."

"Thank you very much goodbye."

"Booth, what about Christine? You were gonna pick her up this morning."

"I'll call up Angela and let her know what's going on. I don't want to scare Christine."

"I know bones, she will be fine with Angela and Jack."

"I'm just worried about you and this Beautiful baby."

Booth kisses Brennan on her forehead.

"You will be ok Bones, you are probably doing to much at work."

"Hey Angela, it's booth."

"How's she doing?"

"Not any better, I'm gonna see if dr hart can fit us in today."

"Good idea let me know what he says and don't worry about Christine she's fine."

Booth and Brennan arrive at Dr harts office. Brennan signs in and sits down next to booth. She rests her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Temperance Brennan, Dr hart will see you now."

Brennan gets up and booth walks behind her with his hand on her back.

"Hi, Dr Brennan what seems to be wrong today?"

"Well I'm lightheaded and nauseous, and the baby is increasingly active."

"Well, let's take a look shall we?"

The nurse prepares her for the ultrasound. Dr hart walks in the room.

"Hi, temperance, Seeley what brings you two in today?"

"Well Dr. Bones has been getting lightheaded and nauseous lately and the baby is even more active this time."

"I see, so temperance are you working right now?"

"Yes, not out in the field but in the lab on ancient remains."

"are you getting enough rest?"

"I find it's getting harder to find a more comfortable sleeping position these days."

The nurse starts the ultrasound machine.

"Ok, here's your baby, he looks fine, nothing wrong from what I can see."

The nurse moves the ultrasound wand around and they all watch the baby kicking. Booth leans over Brennan's belly and talks to the baby.

"Hey there tiger it's daddy me and your mommy can't wait to hold you."

The baby slowly stops kicking. The baby tends to calm down once he hears booth.

"Looks like he's gonna be a daddy's boy huh Seeley?"

Booth smiles and nods.

"Everything looks good temperance no sign of any problems. I recommend you take it easy the next two months."

"Temperance you are working too much. You need to take some time off till after the baby is born."

"Bones, listen to him. I love you and this beautiful baby we are having if anything happened to the two of you I don't know what I would do without you both."

"temperance you've got a good man here, listen to him."

Brennan reluctantly agrees with a smile. Booth kisses the top of her head, then kisses her belly. Brennan reaches out for booths hand.

Brennan and booth leave dr harts office.

"I should call Angela and let her know what the doctor said. We can head over to her house and pick up Christine."

"I would really like that thanks booth."

Booth picks up his phone and dials Angela's number.

"Hey, Angela well we just left dr harts office and he wants her to take it easy till after the baby is born. I told her she's been working to much but Bren is so hardheaded and stubborn."

"Hey, Angela how's Christine?"

"Sweetie she's doing fine we had a tea party this morning with Hodgins and Michael Vincent."

Angela calls Christine over to the phone.

"Sweetie somebody wants to say hi."

"Hello."

"Hi princess"

"hi daddy I miss you."

"I miss you too pumpkin are you having fun over there?"

"Yeah we had a tea party."

"Baby that sounds like a lot of fun, guess what princess? Me and mommy are on our way to come and get you!"

"I miss you mommy."

"We miss you too baby we will be there soon."

"Angela we really appreciate you and jack watching her."

"It was fun to finally have another girl in the house!"

Booth pulls up to the Hodgins well manicured driveway. He gets out and walks over to Brennan's side and opens her door.

"Thank You booth."

They walk up to the front door and booth rings the doorbell. Jack opens the door.

"Hey Booth, Dr B how are you feeling?"

"I'm better Dr. Hodgins. I'm going to take some time off from the lab till after the baby is born."

"That sounds like a good idea, you've been working too much."

"Sweetie!

"Hi Angela"

"are you feeling any better."

"Yes actually being away from the lab seems to be helping although I miss working."

"How's Christine?"

"She's in the kitchen we were making your favorite cookies. She's mixing the ingredients together. Why don't you come sit in there while the boys chat a while."

Angela and Brennan walk into the kitchen. "Christine, look who's here sweetie."

"Mommy!"

Christine runs over to hug her mom. "Hi baby, I missed you so much."

"Mommy I missed you and daddy."

"Well baby we came to take you home!"

"I had fun mommy we played tea party and watched Cinderella."

"So Hodgins I hope Christine wasn't any trouble."

"Oh booth she was great her and Michael Vincent had a blast. Having Christine around is making us want to try for a daughter."

"Oh Hodgins that's great news. Once you hold your little princess in your arms she's gonna be a daddy's girl. I love Christine so much. I can't wait to hold my son in less than two months."

"Wow that soon already? Where has the time gone?"

"Hodgins I don't know how I survived this pregnancy!"

"So shall we head into the kitchen and check on the wives?"

"Sure!"

As soon as Booth walks into the kitchen Christine runs over to him! "Daddy!"

Booth lifts up Christine and gives her a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. "Hi, princess"

"I missed you soo much daddy!"

"Not as much as I missed you pumpkin!"

Christine kisses her dads cheek and hugs his neck.

"Well Bones I think we should head on home."

"Booth Angela and Christine baked my favorite cookies wasn't that nice?"

"Guys, thanks for watching our princess for us, we really appreciate it so much."

"Oh booth it was great having another girl in the house, speaking of that Bren, Hodgins and I are trying for a girl."

"Oh Angela congratulations."

"Thanks sweetie I just loved having Christine around. We had a tea party, and baked cookies and watched Cinderella."


End file.
